The Hidden Goddess(REMAKE)
by Baka-Hentai-Nina
Summary: Nico finds out a there's a new camper at camp whose parent is someone he never even heard of. When his friends tell him the story of the goddess, he tries to find out of the secrets of this mystery camper and the secret of the gods. Will he unlock them? Or die trying? REMAKE OF THE HIDDEN GODDESS(Another FanFiction I did) WARNING: Nico x OC
1. The Beginning

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a man with very pale skin that was almost look blue, black hair, and dark eyes. He wore a robe that looked like it had souls that are trying to escape. His height was about 10 feet tall. The first things that past in my head was Invado. _Attack_. I slashed his arms with my sword that instead of a blade it was black fire. He turned towards me and stared at me. I stared back. 12 or 13 other people, that were also 10 feet tall, saw me and stared. Again, in my head it said "_Invado_." So I attacked at them. They were good, but I was better. I didn't know how I knew what I was doing, I just did it. I slashed, dodged, slice, stabbed, and jumped when needed to. There was only one lady that didn't fight me. She has eyes that kept changing colors, features that kept changing, everything about her kept changing [besides her gender]. All I knew was that she was very beautiful and I also knew was that she didn't want to fight cause she thought she might break her nails. I turned around then the man I first saw grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up.

He growled at me.

I just smirked then kicked his chin. He let dropped me and I landed on my feet. I slashed my sword at him again. After few moments, a cell fell on me. I kept trying to slice it to break it or dent. Nothing worked. I knew I couldn't break it. I looked at a man that I knew who it was.

"Zeus," I said, glaring.

The other gods looked at me in shock, as if talking to Zeus after what I did, it'll be a death wish.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I guess that would've been obvious by now. That shows you guys are bakas," I told them as I put my sword in the ground and leaned against it.

"Baka?" They looked at each other confused and I smirked at them.

"Tell us who you are. No one could get into Mount Olympus unless they are a demigod, god, or goddess. Which are you?" One of the Goddess said. I automatically knew she was Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.

"Well," -I picked up my sword and put it over my shoulder- ", since I couldn't _possibly _be a half-mortal. I guess I'm a goddess."

They whispered to each other about saying how could I be a goddess. I rolled my eyes at them.

_They really _are_ bakas, aren't they? _I thought.

"Who are your parents?" Hades, the god of the underworld, told me.

"Isn't it noticeable, Hades? She's yours. So, who's the unlucky lady?" Ares, god of war, said jokingly to Hades.

"But she has my looks," Aphrodite, the goddess of love, said. "Don't tell me she isn't breathtakingly beautiful."

They all looked at me and I blinked at them. "What?"

"Hate to admit it, but Aphrodite does have a point there," Hera, goddess of marriage and family, explained.

The gods nodded slightly in agreement and I face-palmed.

"But she's powerful, like Zeus. Yet also likes to fight as well with Ares," one of the gods said. I looked at him yet didn't know who he was. Maybe he wasn't really important.

"Who are you, might I ask?" I asked him.

The gods, but him, snickered and he turned red from anger and that made me smile a little at him.

"I'm Dionysus, the god of wine!"

"Oh. So you really are not that important." I turned my head to the other gods who were laughing at the wine dude.

"So. If you know who your parents are. Tell us," Hestia told me.

I sighed, "If you really want to know then I suppose. But you have to free me first. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Wait, should we trust her?" Hermes, the messenger of the gods, asked.

"That's a good point, Hermes."

I stared at them.

"How about you tell us first then we let you out. _If _you behave," Zeus told me.

"Alright, fine. Baka. My parents are all of you. That who they are."

"How?" Athena said.

"I thought you were _wise _Athena. What a same," I did a fake pout to her

"How dare you cal me unwise!"

"I didn't. You did."

Hades chuckled.

"You have something to say, dead man?" I asked.

"Please just tell us how you were made from all of us. We're on a tight schedule, "Aphrodite said.

I sighed once again, "I was born from your shadows and hate towards each other."

"What?"


	2. New Camper!

**_Nico's POV_**

I walked out my cabin and found Jake fighting with his brother, Brad, fighting.

Jake: Shaggy blonde hair, crystal colored eyes, light tan skin from the fires of the forges, baggy faded yellow forging shirt, faded white pants covered in oil with buckle boots up to his knees.

Brad: Bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, orange Camp shirt, blue oil stained jeans and boots, skin is tanner than Jake's.

I sighed at them. "What are you guys fighting about this time?"

"He stole my invention!" Jake complained.

"Did not!" Brad argued.

"Liar!"

"I'm not!"

"That's what you said last time!"

"So?!"

"Jake, Nico, I need to borrow you two for a few minutes if you two aren't busy," we heard Chiron said.

All three of us looked at him.

"Well, hi, Chiron!" Brad smiled at him.

"Hello Brad. Now. Jake, Nico, are you two busy?"

"No! Not at all!" We said in unison.

"Alright then, follow me." He walked off and I followed. Jake pushed down Brad and followed afterwards.

"Hey!" Brad called out.

* * *

Chiron, Jake, and I walked into the Big House and we saw a boy who looked interested in ping-pong table that had a few cheese stains on. The boy poked the cheese stains as if he never seen cheese in his life. He probably never had by the way he looked like.

Boy: has black shaggy hair that covers half-way yet streaks in bangs have purple in it. Eyes are cold black and light reflects off of it as if light, itself, was afraid to touch him. He had pale, white skin. Wear a gray un-zipped hooide, showing black shirt, gray shaggy jeans, a black belt, and black vans.

"Aww. It's a boy," Jake complained.

I smack his head.

"No fighting," Chiron told us. "This is Zion. I need you two to show him around then take him to his cabin."

"What cabin?" I asked.

"Zwen's."

I saw Jake's face turn pale from the corner of my eyes. "Who?"

"Jake, tell him the legend after you finish the tour wit Zion."

"Al-Alright," Jake stuttered.

* * *

We showed Zion around and we told him about all the epic things about camp but he seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to anything we were saying. He was reading a book called The Number Devil: A Mathematical Adventure. I gagged in disgusted.

"Why are you reading that? Isn't Algebra already good enough having numbers and letters together then having a book about math?" I told him

He stayed quiet.

"Hey. You there?"

He stayed quiet.

I sighed and waved my in front of his face.

He stayed quiet.

"You're boring."

"Nico, leave him alone. If he wants to read then let him read," Jake said, sounding a bit worried.

"Why? He isn't doing anything. He's like a statue, reading."

Zion turned the page.

"OH MY GOD HE MOVED!"

"I don't think you should you should be poking his face," Jake told me.

"What? He won't do anything. Look, see?" I said, poking Zion's face.

Zion closed his book and raised it. I blinked at him but then he slapped slapped my face with it so hard, I thought I heard my neck crack.

"OW!"

"Baka.." He muttered then went back to reading.

"Wha?" I asked, rubbing my cheek. "Jake, I think I found out why he can't talk! He speaks Japanese!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Then why would he be reading a book in English?"

"Oh. Right."

I glanced at Zion and found him smirking a bit. I pouted at him.

"Let's just show him to his stinking cabin already," I told to Jake as I walked off.

* * *

Sure enough, there was a cabin there I never sen before in my life.

Cabin: low gray-silver-black building with a little bit of steps leading up to it. Two torches beside the door had black flames. A black snake was designed on the outline of the door.

"What's with the snake and fire?" I asked.

Jake gave me a glance saying _Shut-Up-If-You-Value-Your-Life. _I gave him a _What? _look.

Zion stared at the cabin then slowly walked to it. He touched the black snake on the outline of the door. He looked at the cabin as if it was his home that he hadn't seen in a _L__ONG _TIME. I expected him to at least say thank you for showing him around but instead he just grabbed his bag and walked inside.

"YA WELCOME!" I yelled at him. Jake smacked my head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's a son of Zwen! Never disrespect her or any of her children!"

"What? Why?"

He sighed, "First, let's go to Guyy. He might help back me up if I forget anything in legend."

"Shouldn't it be called 'story' not 'legend'? Legends, after all, are made up."

He glared at me.

"I'm just saying. . ."

* * *

**_A/N: And that, my friends. Is the beginning of this story. Next chapter I'll post the Legend of Zwen, the Hidden Goddess. So that way you'll understand why this FanFiction is called_ The Hidden Goddess_ Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Author's P.S Note: _****_In case you who are reading this haven't heard, in every one of my stories I shall write One-Shots for you. All you do is either: Review or PM me and wait for when every I post the chapter. Btw, no yaoi nor yuri. I can't do Yaoi and yuri is to uncomfortable for me. Now! I must leave to RP! Ta-ta! Remember Creepy Pasta :P  
_**


	3. The Legend of You-Know-Who(not Voldemort

**_A/N: I have something important to say people who are reading this. In the story, I shall a message- one word per chapter. When you figure out the whole message, PM me saying what it is and I will tell you if it is right or not. GOOD LUCK. _**

**_Nico's POV_**

* * *

"GUYY!" I called out as Jake and I got to the amphitheater and found Guyy and Lyea holding diagrams up, talking about somithing. Guyy noticed us and waved for us to come over to him.

"What you guys want?" He asked.

"Nico needs to know the legend- sorry, _story_ -of you-know-who," Jake told him.

"Why?" Guyy said almost instantly.

I interrupted Jake before he could get a chance to even talk. "Because I don't know anything about Zwen."

Just when I said _Zwen, _the whole world around seemed to turn dark and cold. Lyea, Jake, and Guyy stared at me in shocked. Everyone who was around us seemed to noticed the temperature and they started whispering to each other in fear, as if everyone who hear. Guyy covered my mouth and glared.

"Never! Say her name out loud! It's bad luck and the gods will curse you! Even if you say her title!" He hissed.

"But. Then how will you say the story?" I asked.

"They allow us to tell the story to half-bloods or gods who don't know it, but that's it!"

"Alright, alright! Gosh."

* * *

Jake, Guyy, and I went in my cabin. I sat on the floor. Jake and Guyy sat on the bed, unconfortable being in the Hades cabin. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. The spirits only come in here when it's night."

"Oh. Great," Jake, sarcastically, muttered.

"Okay! Guyy, Jake here said you can tell me the story of Zw- I mean you-know-who."

"Alright. The story takes place in the winter solstice, in 1500s. The gods had their regular meeting."

Just as Guyy was explaining the story, I felt myself being there. Like viewing everything. Were the gods doing this to new people who are hearing the story, to view how it went.

* * *

_A slash went against Hades's arm. The gods stared in shock to Hades who had ichor pouring from his wound. My eyes widen. I started to shout out_ FATHER, _yet my voice didn't work. Hades turned to who slashed him and he glared to a girl who was glaring back to him. My eyes widen again and I felt my heart pound._

_Girl: Long black hair, white chalk skin, black eyes, 2012 clothes: gray hoodie, black jeans, and black vans. Looks around 14-15. Has a black blade sword. No. Not a black blade. Black fire instead of a blade. Wears a gray-black-silver helmet that was shaped like a snake skeleton's head._

_I felt my heart pound a bit fast when she rushed to the other gods. She was incredible. She was quick and was actuate on where to hit the gods. Out of nowhere, after some time, a cage fell open her. Somehow, I felt like I needed to help her. I tried to run to her yet my feet were stuck in place. I glanced at the girl who was trying to break the cage open yet failed miserably. Then I started to notice the gods were arguing with her. Man. For gods. The only quiet one was the girl.  
_

_"Zeus," the girl said, glaring._

_The other gods looked at her in shock, as if talking to Zeus after what she did, it'll be a death wish._

_"Who are you?" He demanded._

_"I guess that would've been obvious by now. That shows you guys are bakas," she told them as she put her sword in the ground and leaned against it._

**_Baka? Why does that sound familiar?_**_I thought._

_"Baka?" They looked at each other confused and she smirked at them._

_"Tell us who you are. No one could get into Mount Olympus unless they are a demigod, god, or goddess. Which are you?" Athena told her._

_"Well," -she picked up her sword and put it over her shoulder- ", since I couldn't possibly be a half-mortal. I guess I'm a goddess."_

_**A goddess? Could this. . .be Zwen?**  
_

_"Who are your parents?" My father, Hades, told her._

_"Isn't it noticeable, Hades? She's yours. So, who's the unlucky lady?" Ares said jokingly to Hades._

_"But she has my looks," Aphrodite said. "Don't tell me she isn't breathtakingly beautiful."_

_**That was true. **  
_

_"Hate to admit it, but Aphrodite does have a point there," Hera explained._

_The gods nodded slightly in agreement and Zwen face-palmed._

_"But she's powerful, like Zeus. Yet also likes to fight as well with Ares," Dionysus said.  
_

_"Who are you, might I ask?" She asked him._

**_She didn't know who he was yet she knew who they others were? Strange._**

_The gods, but him, snickered and he turned red from anger and that made Zwen smile a little at him._

_"I'm Dionysus, the god of wine!"_

_"Oh. So you really are not that important." She turned her head to the other gods who were laughing.  
_

_"So. If you know who your parents are. Tell us," Hestia told her._

_Zwen sighed, "If you really want to know then I suppose. But you have to free me first. Alright?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Wait, should we trust her?" Hermes asked._

_**Of course they didn't trust her. Who would after she went commando on them?**  
_

_I didn't pay attention to the next part until I heard something that was out of the ordinary. _

_"My parents are all of you. That who they are."_

_My eyes widen. Her parents. . .were all of them? How was that even possible? After a few moments, I received my answer.  
_

_"I was born from your shadows and hate towards each other."_

* * *

"And that, is only the beginning. I'll explain the rest tomorrow. I fear the gods will get mad at me if I tell anymore," Guyy said.

I blinked as I shot back into the reality.

"Nico? Are you alright? You seem. . .a bit red," Jake told me.

My eyes widen and I stared at them, "What? PSFTT! I'm not blushing!"

"I didn't say you were blushing."

I stayed quiet.

"Nico? You don't have a crush on you-know-who, do you?"

I stayed quiet still. _Do I?_


	4. The Unexpected

Nico's POV

"No, I don't," I told Guyy and Jake.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jake asked.

"Its hot in here."

They looked at each other, confused.

"How is it hot on here? Its freaking cold," Guyy said.

"Psh. For you."

"Same for me. And I'm a child of Hephaestus," Jake told me. "That's saying a lot."

"Oh well. I'm gonna go for a walk. Try to get this _legend _process threw my mind," I said. We all stood up.

"I'm heading back to the forges," Jake told us.

"Nuh-uh," Guyy protested, "You have to show Zion to the Big House. Chiron needs to talk to him."

"How do you know?"

"He told me to get you after I told the legend."

Jake sighed in defeat. "Will this is disappointing. Well see you guys later I guess."

We waved goodbye to him as he walked out.

"So. You like Zwen?" Guyy smirked at me.

"Shut up."

* * *

Jake's POV

I sighed then went to Zion's cabin. This sucks. When I got there, I knocked on the door and called out Zion's name.

No answer.

I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door. I knew I may regret this. I looked around and saw darkness. A cold went up my spine as I took a step in. And I thought Nico's cabin was freezing.

I looked around as the door closed behind me.

_Great, _I thought, _I'm going to die._

As soon as I thought that I got pushed against the door with a burning sensation creeping up my neck. Wait what? I don't get burned! My hand crept up against the wall and I turned on the lights. My eyes widen when I saw Zion glaring at me. When he realized the lights were on he moved back and groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Turn off the lights!" He growled.

"Wh-What?" I said in shock.

He glared at me. It occurred to me that he was like a gamer. Playing in the dark and when the lights were on or the curtains were opened, they hissed and back down like a vampire. Yet on Zion, it only made him pissed off. He reached beside me and turned the lights back off.

"Hey!" I turned them on again since I couldn't really see in this cabin and he growled at me and pointed his weapon against my throat. I stared at his sword then my eyes widen. His sword had a blade made of black flames. I only seen that sword at one place and one person who it belong to. I stared up at Zion in surprise.

"Zw-Zwen?" I barely manage to say.

He, or should I say _she, _stared at me in surprise.

"What? Never seen a goddess getting pissed off?" She growled.

"N-No. Not really."

She scoffed then her sword disappeared. "What do you want?"

"Why-Why are you here? And why were you pretending to be a boy!?"

She sighed, "the gods made me dress-up as a boy. To hide my identity by pretending to be a child of me." She shivered. "As if I'd ever fall in love with a person."

"Um. Chiron wanted to talk to you. . ."

"Really? He must want to talk to me about my problem here."

"Pr-Problem?"

"Yes. Now I need you to do something for me, Jake."

"Wh-What is it?"

"First off. Stop hesitating, it's getting annoying. Second, I need you to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone I'm actually Zwen. If you tell anyone, I swear I will kill you without hesitation."

I gulped. "Alright. . ."

She went to her bed and grabbed her jacket when I realized she didn't have it on. She zipped it up and looked to me.

"What?" She said, showing a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. Um. I'll just go now."

"Turn the lights off then."

"Al-Alright."

She glared at me then I turned off the lights and practically ran out.

Zwen's POV

I swear mortals are getting stupider and stupider everyday. Even the half-mortals also. This is going to be a long summer.

I watched Jake run out and I sighed.

"Baka," I whispered.

I walked out to the Big House and entered then called out Chiron's named.

"In here!" I heard him call back to me from the other room.

I walked in and saw him playing pinochle with Dinoysus.

"Ah, would you care to join?" The wine god asked. I nodded then took a sit and started playing with them while I talked to Chiron.

"Why can't I have blood? Keeps me energized," I complained.

"The same reason why Dinoysus here can't have wine."

I grumbled. "I hate the other gods sometimes."

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I even hate you."

"Alright, Gwen."

"It's Zwen."

"And I don't care."

I growled and before I could snap his little neck, Chiron spoke up, worried I wasn't going to hesitate at all if I did pull off that stunt.

"Zwen. You could drink some beverages that look like or taste like blood to you for now. In till the summer is over."

"Like what? I don't know anything about this mortal world since I _was_ trapped in a cell for 400 years then was stuck in the Underworld till today."

"Yes well. You could drink some cranberry juice or some-"

"May I offer some strawberry fanta? Is did always remind of blood sometimes," Mr. D told.

I stared at him as if he was an alien. "Strawberry Fanta?"

He nodded then out of thin air, a can appeared in his hand and he gave it to me. I stared it if as if I never seen it before in my life, and that was true. I shrugged then opened it and drank it. It was alright yet fizzy.

"That _fizz _stuff is what they put in all sodas. Help boast up the sugar level," Mr. D said.

"Its alright. Okay, It'll have to do for now."

We heard a sound fall into the room and we turned and saw Nico lying on the floor. I sighed at him.

"Oh. Um. Am I interrupting something?" Nico chuckled nervously.

"Nicolas, you baka."

He stared at me in surprised. "Ho-How do you know my full name?"

"Its like saying how I knew you were eavesdropping on us the time."

"What?"

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked.

"Er. Lyea and Guyy have something they wanted to talk to you about. Something about the dance?"

"Ah yes. Well I must leave. Good day to you Mr. D and um. Zion."

Nico seemed confused then we all looked at Chiron as he left.

"Shall I dispose of his memory of our conversation from earlier?" Mr. D asked.

I nodded slightly after a moment of quiet and Nico's eyes widen.


End file.
